


Caught

by SharkGirl



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bodyguard, Cute, Denial, Drabble, Escape, Fans, Kissing, M/M, Running, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: "We're safe..." Wu bent over, placing his hands on his knees as he fought to catch his breath."For now," Mako replied, his gaze still on the main thoroughfare of the open-air mall."Oh, Mako, relax," Wu said, patting Mako's chest.
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to post this little thread I wrote.
> 
> It's short, but I wanted to share it here~

"Prince Wu!"  
"Yes, it's him!"  
"Over there!"

Damn. They'd found them.

Wu looked up at Mako, his deep green eyes wide, frightened, and his lower lip trembling. "Mako?"

"Get him!"

Mako didn't waste any time, he grabbed Wu by his upper arm and started running, half-dragging the prince behind him.

This was the third time this week. It was getting harder and harder to avoid them.

Wu's fans.

"Prince Wu, wait!" one called. "Please sign your photo!"

"Ma...ko!" Wu whined from behind him, his legs barely keeping up with Mako's pace. "I could sign...one!" he panted.

But Mako shook his head. "You remember what happened last time."

Wu had offered one photo op to a couple of girls in Little Ba Sing Se and suddenly, they were surrounded. It took four hours to finish the line.

"I...know...but," Wu huffed and then yelped when Mako gave his arm a yank, changing their trajectory and sheltering them in the safety of a nearby alleyway between shops.

The crowd of screaming fans passed them by, pointing at something in the distance that they must have thought was Wu.

"We're safe..." Wu bent over, placing his hands on his knees as he fought to catch his breath.

"For now," Mako replied, his gaze still on the main thoroughfare of the open-air mall.

"Oh, Mako, relax," Wu said, patting Mako's chest. He raised his other hand to trace his jaw. Mako closed his eyes and savored the gentle caress. "My big, tough guy's saved me again."

Mako sighed, his eyes fluttering open. "I wouldn't have to save you if you stayed in the room."

"And miss out on the sights and sounds of Republic City?" Wu held his hands out. "Sorry, buddy, but you'll just have to keep protecting me from my...more dedicated admirers." He chuckled.

Mako rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"That's my big, tough guy." Wu smiled, leaning in.

Mako closed the distance between them, pressing their foreheads together. "You said that already."

"Did I?" Wu breathed.

Someone shouted not too far from them.

"We need to be quiet," Mako warned, wanting to look away, but unable to. "They'll find us."

"Then," Wu began, his lips nearly brushing Mako's as he spoke. "Keep me quiet?"

Mako barely bit back a groan before he crushed their lips together. Months and months of tension finally reaching a boiling point.

Wu moaned into the kiss, pressing closer to Mako in the alley. His lips were so soft. "Wu..."

"Found you!"

They broke apart and found themselves face-to-face with a huge crowd of not only Wu's fans, but an endless line of photographers snapping pictures of them, their flash bulbs blinding.

Mako shot up in bed, his heart thundering in his chest. They'd been caught! They'd been...

He blinked, bringing a hand to his head and looking down at the crisp hotel sheets. A dream? It had all been a dream?

Mako sighed and fell back against the overly soft pillows.

Of course, it had been a dream. Wu didn't have fans. Well, he did, but they didn't go chasing him around like that.

Mako brought a hand to his lips. It might have been his imagination, but they were tingling. His face flushed. Yeah, definitely a dream. He and Wu had never... Mako didn't even want to... Not with Wu. He was his boss.

Still... it had felt nice.

Mako would chalk that up to it being years since he'd properly kissed anyone.

"Good morning!" sang a familiar voice as the door to Mako's room flew open. "Mako!" Wu gasped, striking an over-dramatic pose. "You're still in bed?"

Shit, how late was it? Mako groaned. "Sorry, overslept."

"Not a problem," Wu replied, flouncing over and seating himself on his bed. "We're in no hurry." He looked up at him, his green eyes warm and his lips curved up in a soft smile.

His lips...

Mako's entire body flushed. "I-I'll go shower," he managed before slipping out of bed and toward the en suite.

It was just a dream. He didn't want to kiss Wu.

Did he?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Mako. There's this river in Egypt...
> 
> As always, lemme know what you thought with a comment/kudos and feel free to check out my other content on Twitter @bySharkGirl~


End file.
